


Knossos

by Inell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maggie visits the archaeological site at Knossos, her excitement at visiting ancient ruins turns into horror as she finds herself unable to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knossos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> My first completed original fic, and it's non-con creature fic. LOL This is for Tamlane, who had been wanting some creature non-con. Hopefully someone will read and enjoy it!

After spending a week in Athens, Maggie is happy to reach Crete. Heraklion is a different pace than the larger city, and a lot less crowded even with the other tourists. Of course, after spending three weeks roaming around Italy, Greece itself is a change of pace. The people are friendly but slightly reserved, and she has a difficult time understanding them. In Italy, she managed to find enough people who spoke English that it was easier to communicate. The few times she couldn’t, she managed to use her very rudimentary Italian to get by.

Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to study much Greek beyond learning how to ask for the toilet, the police, and directions. Her mom insisted on the police question before she’d stop stressing so much about Maggie accepting the graduation gift from her grandparents. She’s twenty-two with a history degree fresh off the presses, but her mom still treats her like she’s five. It _is_ a big step to be spending two months on her own in Europe, but she’s proud of herself for managing to do it without getting too scared or anxious. It’s the first time she’s been out of the US, and it’s not like her family did much traveling outside of Georgia, either.

It’s been fascinating and totally worth whatever nervousness she’s had to get over. Not only has it been fun visiting places she’s only ever read about, but she’s been able to meet so many different people from a variety of places. There have even been men, especially in Italy, who whistled at her and tried flirting. She’s always spent so much of her time focused on maintaining her scholarship for college that she’s never really dated or done much of anything with a guy. 

Hell, she’d still be a virgin if it hadn’t been for Chase Huntington getting into her panties after prom senior year of high school. She’d let him because she’d wanted to see what the fuss was all about, tired of listening to her girlfriends giggle about sex, and she still didn’t understand it. There haven’t really been many opportunities since prom. However, the men in Europe don’t seem to mind the extra twenty pounds she’s carrying in her hips and waist, and it’s flattering even if she’s not interested in a vacation romance.

Instead, she’s focusing on visiting historical sites that she’s studied during college and experiencing the history for herself. Her plan for today is to visit Knossos. The site opens at eight, so she’s up early to shower and grab a bite to eat before her trek. While on Crete, she’s staying at a four room bed and breakfast type place, which is also a change from the hostels she’s been staying in. The woman who owns the house is friendly but can’t speak more than a dozen words of English, so it’s been an interesting two days so far. 

Maggie puts on a loose skirt that falls to her ankles and a sleeveless top because she knows from her adventures yesterday that it gets pretty damn warm by afternoon, and that it’s better to cover her legs up on this island because they draw more attention than she really wants. So it’s long cool skirts while on Crete, and she’ll save her shorts for when she visits Spain. It should be flattering, especially considering the fact they aren’t very great legs, but it just makes her remember her mom’s paranoid worrying regarding groups of locals raping her in dark dirty alleys. Better safe than sorry is a cliché motto for a reason, after all. Once she’s dressed, she pulls her long brown hair up into a sloppy ponytail to get it off her neck and puts her shoes on.

When she’s ready to leave, she shows her landlady the entry on Knossos to let her know where she’s going. The woman starts shaking her head and making hand gestures that are rather emphatic. Maggie has no idea what she’s saying, so she just smiles and nods before making her escape. She has to catch a bus to reach the archaeological site, and she wants to get a bottle of water from a store beforehand. It’s already warm out despite the early morning hour, so she’s definitely glad she brought sunscreen. Since she’s planning to walk around ruins all day, she’s wearing sneakers, and she’s already dreading damp socks.

Along with water, she buys a few snacks to keep her in bag before going to the bus stop. It costs her a few euros to take the bus, but it’s a better rate than becoming part of an organized thing. It’s half past eight when she arrives at the entrance to Knossos. She pays the fee and starts walking around, glad that it isn’t crowded yet. She avoids the tourist shop selling hats and sunglasses because it’s already got a large group of tourists that appear to be part of a tour company piled around it. She definitely wants to avoid them, especially after her experiences in Rome with tour groups. It’s probably smarter to actually hire a guide, but she likes doing it on her own with the help of notes and guide books. The notes are on her phone, and the reception isn’t very good, so she just opens the guide book and leaflet they gave her to decide where to go first.

The site is extensive, and Maggie soon loses herself to the ruins and history surrounding her. There’s such an awesome feeling to the place, so much history that she swears she gets goose bumps, and she doesn’t even mind the reproductions much because they do help give a better idea of how things used to be. She reads her brochure at every area, taking her time and stopping randomly to just absorb where she’s at and reflect on what might have happened here in the past. Her stomach growls at mid-day, so she eats an apple and some nuts while looking at a fresco of a bull with a man jumping over him.

Maggie doesn’t mean to lose track of time, but it’s just such an awe inspiring experience that she can’t help it. While it does cover quite a bit of area, it’s nothing like the day she spent wandering around Pompeii. Despite that, she can’t help her imagination from filling in the broken walls and adding people to the streets. It’s getting dark when she realizes she’s been zoned out staring at another fresco for too long. The Minotaur reminds her of legends she read as a child, though, and she let her mind drift to thoughts of King Minos and Theseus and labyrinths that didn’t have David Bowie rocking glitter and tight pants. With a shake of her head, she stands up and dusts off her ass before she starts walking to the exit.

It’s darker than she realized because she’s having trouble finding out how to leave the site. She knows she came this way, but there are walls in places she doesn’t remember. There’s no use freaking out, yet, so she stays calm and just tries a different way. It has been pretty warm, so maybe she just got confused. When the sun starts to set and she can see the moon starting to appear…that’s when she freaks out. The place is only open until 6, and it has to be past that by now. She hasn’t even seen anyone else since her conversation with the German couple hours ago.

Finally, she hears footsteps coming from nearby. It’s such a relief that she’s able to stop panicking so much. She finishes off the last of her now hot water, fastening the bottle and putting it back into her bag before she starts off in the direction of the footsteps. “Hello? Is anyone there?” she calls out, hoping it’s one of the employees who has trained to deal with tourists who don’t know the native language. “KhAthika? I’m lost. Can you help?”

When no one replies, she stops walking and listens. There are definitely footsteps nearby. It sounds like someone is behind her now. Turning, she can’t see anything but ruins bathed in pale moonlight. Maggie bites her lip and starts walking a little faster, cursing under her breath when she encounters another wall. There’s no way she passed a wall like this. She’d have remembered a full one standing that high. Besides, this wall has metal hanging from it that she’d have noticed. Are those shackles? Shivering slightly, she looks at the sky and takes a few deep breaths.

Her panic is starting to come back, and she refuses to cry in frustration, so she turns around and tries to go a different way. Away from the footsteps. She walks fast, stumbling over some of the broken walkway, but managing to keep her balance. When she sees a break in the wall, she dashes towards it, running now because the footsteps are louder, and she swears she can hear someone breathing now. She’s about to step through the gap in the wall when an arm is suddenly around her waist.

Maggie screams as she’s pulled back against a solid shape, but it’s muffled by a hand. It’s not a normal hand. There are claws digging into her skin, a hairy palm against her lips. It’s huge and not completely human. It can’t be, not looking like that. She can see it clearly in the moonlight, and there’s hair on the arm pressed against her jaw that doesn’t feel natural. The solid figure behind her is large, standing several feet above her five foot two frame easily, and she isn’t sure if this is really happening or if she’s somehow drifted off to sleep during a break in walking. It feels real, the odd breathing causing warm puffs of air above her head, and she feels something extremely large and hard pressing between her shoulder blades that definitely feels real, too.

It’s when she realizes that must be his bare cock, the wet tip rubbing against the nape of her neck as he moves her, that she feels a burst of energy that knocks her out of her frozen state so she can try to get away. She struggles in the tight grip of her captor, but it’s no use. He doesn’t even budge. Instead, there’s a noise that almost sounds amused, and she realizes what fear truly is because this is really happening. Someone is about to make her mom’s paranoid ramblings true, and she can’t stop it. Oh God. She’s going to be raped by some huge hairy mute Greek man with a huge penis!

The grip loosens just enough for her to manage to get loose after a well-placed kick up with her foot. She starts to run, but the damn broken stones trip her. She slides when she lands, her knees torn up and bleeding, and she looks over her shoulder to see the man trying to attack her. Only it isn’t a man at all. The body is a man, but the rest of him is a bull. It’s impossible to do anything but stare because she knows this isn’t possible. Minotaurs don’t exist. She’s dreaming. It has to be a dream. Only he’s coming for her, and she starts to try to crawl, to try to get to her feet, but her skirt is in the way, and her laces are untied, and she can’t get up. She _can’t get away_.

It happens so fast.

He’s on her before she can exhale. Her skirt is ripped, her panties torn, and he’s thrusting his huge cock into her without any preparation at all. She screams from the pain, and he just pushes more of his length into her. He’s grunting above her, drool dripping onto her shoulders, and she can feel her body trying to accommodate the intrusion, but it’s just so big. He pins her to the ground easily, fucking in and out so fast she can’t even catch her breath. His claws are scratching at her breasts, her shirt ripping in the process, and her bra is soon shredded, too.

Maggie cries as he fucks her, her knees scraping even more against the stone, her breasts starting to bleed from where he’s dragging his claws over them. She tries to distance herself from reality, tries to think about it from an academic aspect, wondering why there are claws instead of hoofs or normal hands, trying to think about the fact he’s half man but a man who must have been a part giant or something because his cock is bigger than anything she’s ever seen in porn, and it’s not like she spent her college years totally chaste, even if it was toys instead of boys getting her off.

The Minotaur pulls out of her, and it hurts when she’s empty. Her cunt is so sore already. He turns her around, making her stare at his face as he fucks into her again quickly, snapping his hips fast as he tries to push more of his cock into her. It’s impossible. She can’t possibly take any more. She doesn’t even know how many thick inches are tearing her up right now, but he tries and tries until she feels even more pain deep inside her body. There’s drool coming from his mouth, dripping onto her scratched breasts, his horns almost glowing in the moonlight as he ruts into her. When she feels his cock begin to expand, she doesn’t understand what’s happening. How can it get any bigger?

Somehow, it does.

Then he is spilling inside her, warm and wet making her cunt feel so full she can’t do anything more than whimper. His nose presses against her face, snout? It’s a snout, not a nose. Oh God. She’s tempted to start laughing hysterically because this has to be a nightmare. She hurts so much, it isn’t, but she has to believe something or she’s going to lose her mind. He moves, and that’s when she realizes he’s stuck inside her. Do bulls get knots? She didn’t think so, thought it was dogs and canines that did, but he’s not pulling out, and it hurts so much more when he tries, and she wishes she’d studied bull reproduction because she could think about something other than this giant fucking his cock inside her.

Maggie doesn’t know how long they stay that way. Time has lost any meaning as she tries to stay awake and conscious despite the pain. She’s losing blood, knows the signs because she feels this way during bad menstrual days, and he’s still rutting into her despite it all. He’s sniffing her again, his snout pressed against her neck and hair as he drools and licks at her skin, too. Finally, he is able to pull out. 

She just lies there, in too much pain to move, unable to find the energy to raise her hand, much less try to run away. He makes noises like he’s talking, but she can’t understand anything. She just cries and holds her belly where it hurts so much and tries to focus on something to escape this nightmare. Then she sees another Minotaur approaching them, cock hard and huge, eyeing her like she’s a curious new toy.

She screams.

End


End file.
